With increased reliance on electronic devices, various industries have higher and higher requirements on reliability of the power supply. Two power supplies have been used in various applications to ensure the reliability of the power supply using a dual-power switch, which is capable of carrying out reliable switching between the two power supplies. Currently, the common dual-power switching switchgear mainly comprises a motor, two circuit breakers, an electric operation mechanism and a controller, wherein two circuit breakers are respectively connected to the two power supplies. When one power supply fails and needs to be switched, the motor drives the electric operation mechanism. The electric operation mechanism is rotated by the motor under the control of the controller to switch on the circuit breaker to the good power supply and switch off the circuit breaker to the failed power supply, and consequently switch the load circuit to the good power supply from the failed power supply. These prior art dual-power switches have several deficiencies. First, the switching time of these dual-power switches is relatively long. The switching time of a common dual-power switch is in the range of a few to tens of seconds, and currently, the fastest dual-power switch has a switching time of two seconds and is relatively expensive. For some precise instruments and in some places where power needs to be stably supplied, restoration time of power after failure should be within several periods, i.e. tens of milliseconds, after which the power needs to be supplied again. Second, the size of these dual-power switches is relatively large. Due to inclusion of two circuit breakers, the switch is large, so that only one dual-power switch can be installed in a power distribution cabinet.